


An Eerie Fairytale

by HokutoYuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokutoYuuri/pseuds/HokutoYuuri
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky perdeu uma aposta para Christophe Giacometti e agora precisa ir para a festa à fantasia de Halloween de Viktor e Yuuri fantasiado de fada. Não bastasse isso, a fantasia cedida pelo suíço é de gosto extremamente duvidoso e não deixa nada para a imaginação. É claro que Yuri estava odiando toda essa situação. No entanto, o mesmo não poderia ser dito de Otabek Altin...





	An Eerie Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz dia de finados, pois minha pontualidade para postar esta fic de Halloween/Aniversário do Otabek está morta. Minha pontualidade pra fazer essa piada também, mas quem se importa? :D
> 
> Boa leitura. o/

  
  


"Está bonito, Yura." Otabek disse, sorrindo sutilmente, parecendo sardônico.

 

"É mesmo, é?" Yuri estava ácido. " _ Fada russa _ ... É sério isso?"

 

"Aposta é aposta. Ninguém mandou você perder a corrida pro Christophe Giacometti." O cazaque retrucou. 

 

"Era contra ele ou correr contra o porco, já que o idoso semi-careca está velho demais pra esse tipo de coisa, ao que parece. " 

 

"Você preferia a fantasia de gatinho de pelúcia do Yuuri?" Otabek perguntou, meio sem pensar, olhando para Yuri de maneira nada discreta, adorando-o por inteiro.

 

Com quase 18 anos, Yuri Plisetsky conseguia chamar a atenção de Otabek não só pela personalidade, mas também pelo corpo esguio, musculoso e atraente, além do charme irresistível que parecia ser dedicado apenas ao mais velho. Era difícil manter os sentimentos platônicos e a amizade sincera e desinteressada dessa forma. 

 

"Dane-se!" A fada deu de ombros, avaliando o corpo inteiro sem qualquer pudor perante o moreno. "Essa fantasia deixou minha bunda e as minhas pernas sensacionais."

 

Altin não pôde discordar, achando que estava sendo discreto ao contemplar a visão que era Yuri, quase babando. 

 

A fantasia em si era ridícula e de mau gosto. Ela era composta basicamente por uma túnica barata, praticamente transparente, de um rosa suave que certamente faria alguém como Yuri surtar, arrematada por frufrus duvidosos nos ombros que pareciam retalhos costurados, uma faixa mais ou menos na altura do umbigo e luvas de enfiar o dedo do meio que pareciam que iam rasgar a qualquer momento. O colar era brega, conseguia ser a mistura grotesca de uma fita de cetim rosa e uma corrente com uma cruz. Na cabeça, uma coroa de rosas cor-de-rosa de plástico e como a cereja do bolo, as asas, afinal toda fada tinha asas. Estas eram desmazeladas e tortas, mas de alguma forma misteriosa pareciam destacar o traseiro avantajado do mais novo. 

 

Yuri notou os olhares do cazaque e não conseguia esconder, estava adorando a atenção que recebia, apesar da cueca pequena, cavada e cor-de-pele não ser a coisa mais confortável que já usara na vida.

 

"E sua fantasia?" O russo questionou, desconfiado. 

 

"Otabek Altin de férias." Foi a resposta seca e direta, mas gentil.

 

O mesmo casaco de couro marrom com detalhes dourados, bota, blusa branca, cores neutras e entediantes e jeans preto, colado e reto de sempre. Era o mesmo Otabek Altin irritantemente simples e gostoso de sempre. Normalmente Plisetsky o acharia delicioso e o devoraria com os olhos sem a menor cerimônia, mas para uma festa à fantasia de Halloween o trivial era sem graça demais.

 

"Que bosta de fantasia, hein?" O russo reclamou com a mão na cintura, tocando o peito cazaque com o indicador da outra mão. "Não dá pra melhorar, não?" 

 

A proximidade era tentadora e o simples contato do indicador no peito do moreno eletrocutava a ambos com a tensão romântica e o desejo mal disfarçados. 

 

Yuri queria beijar Otabek. Não era a primeira vez que pensava nisso, mas agora que reparava os olhares do cazaque para si, a possibilidade de ser correspondido estava se tornando cada vez mais real e tão palpável quantos os tentadores lábios do cazaque. Será que ele estava pensando o mesmo? O russo mordeu o lábio inferior de propósito para saber se o sentimento era mútuo e sua estratégia funcionou quando notou que Otabek o olhava com desejo. 

 

Cedendo à tentação, beijou-o de surpresa, com suavidade e sem demora, mas foi tão intenso que ambos coraram e se arrepiaram, lidando com os corações acelerados e aquecidos com o primeiro beijo deles.

 

Quando se afastaram, Altin tomou um tempo para absorver o impacto. Foram menos de cinco segundos de contato, mas o suficiente para botar seu mundo de cabeça para baixo. O que aquilo significava? Não eram mais amigos? Eram mais que aquilo? Se fossem, o que eram? E por que uma atitude tão casual perante algo tão importante? 

 

O mais velho respirou fundo. Estava surtando. Se alguém tão direto e sincero quanto Yuri estava agindo de forma casual, ele tinha seus motivos. Precisava apenas seguir o fluxo e não perder o controle, pois uma hora conversariam sobre isso. Ou pelo menos era nisso que gostaria de crer, observando sua fada sair de perto de si.

 

O mais novo voltou com uma tiara com orelhas de gatinho na mão, botando-a no cazaque.

 

"Qual a fantasia agora?" Questionou o moreno, conseguindo parecer curioso e divertido apesar das inquietações internas.

 

"Yuri Angel." O loiro riu. 

 

"Não era pra ser algo diferente do habitual?" Provocou Otabek, deixando subentendido que já era fã do outro. 

 

_ Oh... _

 

"Para com essa merda!" Yuri reclamou, corando e escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

 

Altin não pôde evitar achar aquilo fofo. Podia agir casual e naturalmente com um beijo, mas não com um elogio? Era mais do que podia aguentar. Gostaria de beijá-lo, percebeu. Do jeito que sempre quis, mas achou que seria impossível.

 

Aproximou-se de Plisetsky, abraçou-o com um braço, tirando as mãos do rosto e abrindo passagem para um beijo  cheio de profundidade, carinho e ternura. Nunca esperava ser correspondido, mas agora que era, faria de tudo para prolongar a sensação por mais tempo possível, embora o fôlego de atleta começasse a dar sinais de cansaço. 

 

Era um bom segundo beijo, Yuri concluiu, mas ambos queriam mais. Infelizmente, não se pode ter tudo que quer.

 

"Vamos?" Plisetsky perguntou após apartar o beijo, soando incerto, com a respiração entrecortada pelo ato. "Estamos atrasados pra festa à fantasia de Halloween do porco e do velho."

 

Ser casual... Não era sua zona de conforto, mas se era o que Yuri queria, Otabek Altin poderia ser casual e não pensar muito no fato de que finalmente estava beijando o rapaz a quem amava se o prêmio eram beijos famintos e apaixonados destes. Por enquanto, podia lidar com isso e controlar a mente em favor do desejo.

 

"Tem certeza?" Questionou, deixando claro o que queria quando, durante o abraço, acariciou a cintura e a lombar de Yuri com leveza e sensualidade. "É isso que você realmente quer?" 

 

"Não!" Foi a resposta do mais jovem, derrubando Altin na cama, caindo por cima dele e o beijando de forma abandonada. 

 

Otabek estava rendido, adorando sentir os lábios do outro nos seus e a língua massageando a sua, enquanto os troncos se encostavam, causando um calor e uma fricção leve, porém excitante e promissora. 

Quando o mais velho reagiu, seus dedos acariciaram deliciosamente nuca do russo, eventualmente puxando seus cabelos e arrancando gemidos discretos e sensuais, enquanto os lábios beijavam as partes do pescoço alvo e esguio que não estavam escondidas pela fita de cetim. A respiração pesada e lasciva ao pé do ouvido era enlouquecedora, estimulando Altin a fazer mais para que aquilo não parasse.

 

A fada adorava sentir seu corpo colado ao de Otabek de forma tão íntima, enquanto o braço musculoso e mão forte pegava na sua cintura de forma possessiva e dominadora, enquanto a boca carnuda e habilidosa alternavam entre o pescoço e os lábios, fazendo-o desejar mais daquilo por todo seu corpo. 

 

Seria delicioso sentir o peso do mais velho sobre si, enquanto ele teria toda a liberdade do mundo para lhe beijar onde quisesse e o tornasse seu... 

 

Agarrou-se a Otabek e girou, finalmente sentindo o peso dele sobre si. E junto com isso, as asas de arame vagabundo entrou na sua pele, machucando-o.

 

"AI!" Yuri gritou de dor.

 

Com o clima desfeito, Otabek pareceu despertar do transe, saindo de cima do menor e o ajudando a sentar. Tirou a estrutura de asas de Yuri, jogando-a em um canto, e o olhou as costas, buscando ferimentos. Era isso o que ganhava por ser casual. Sua falta de juízo machucou alguém que amava e isso o tornava indigno de Yuri, ou assim ele achava.

 

"Você tá bem?" O cazaque perguntou, sentando-se atrás de Plisetsky e olhando a área afetada. "Não tem nada sangrando..."

 

"Dói." Foi tudo o que o mais novo disse, manhoso e magoado.

 

E doía mesmo, não era drama. Mas havia algo de reconfortante na forma com que Otabek passava as mãos nas costas inteiras e não apenas na área machucada. 

 

Agir com juízo e tentar salvar a situação era importante. Por isto, tentou algo, lembrando o loirinho de algo importante:

 

"Yura, a festa?"

 

"Não vamos." O russo retorquiu, enfático.

 

"Mas e a aposta?" O cazaque questionou. "Se fosse você, ia ficar com raiva por não ter visto o resultado da aposta..."

 

Era verdade e Yuri sabia disso. Pronunciou levemente o lábio inferior, franzindo a testa e pensando com muita força em algo. 

 

"Ah!" O russo exclamou, levantando, botando as asas quase imprestáveis de novo e pegando o celular do criado mudo. 

 

O russo foi para a frente do espelho e bateu duas fotos, uma de frente e outra de costas, ambas em poses completamente sem graças, digitou qualquer coisa no celular e o colocou novamente em cima do móvel. Em seguida, parou na frente de Otabek, tirou as asas de qualquer jeito e se sentou perto dele, indiretamente pedindo um abraço, como um gato manhoso, mas orgulhoso.

 

O cazaque alojou Yuri entre suas pernas, notando o mais novo se virar de lado, botando as pernas por cima de sua coxa direita e deitando a cabeça no ombro forte do mais velho, sendo prontamente abraçado. Ficaram quietos, juntos, apreciando o momento.

 

"Espera, o que você fez?" Altin perguntou, intrigado.

 

"Você tinha razão. Giacometti queria ver como eu fiquei na roupa. Essa foi a aposta. Mandei as fotos e agora ele sabe." O russo explicou, soando travesso. "Se ele me quisesse na festa com essa fantasia precisava ser mais específico na aposta..."

 

Yuri parecia melhor para Otabek. Mais leve e bem-humorado. Quase como se nada tivesse acontecido, inclusive o beijo, concluiu, nervoso. Ambos pareciam concordar com essa possibilidade, pois os lábios se buscaram natural e mutuamente, como se testassem terreno.

 

"Sem festa?" Altin perguntou uma última vez para confirmar, sentindo sua testa tocar a do russo.

 

O mais novo retomou o beijo sem qualquer cerimônia, aprofundando-o suavemente. Quando o fôlego acabou, Yuri simplesmente respondeu contra a boca do cazaque:

 

"Sem festa." E lhe encheu de beijos leves, tentando distraí-lo daquele senso de responsabilidade irritante que mais parecia fuga, enquanto o mais velho acariciava um ponto muito específico. "O que foi?"

 

"Sua fantasia." A voz grave do cazaque ressoou, séria.

 

"Quer que eu tire?" Plisetsky brincou, a voz soando macia e sedutora. "Você é mais safado do que eu esperava, Otabek Altin. Gosto assim."

 

O cazaque corou com a sutil e picante brincadeira, virando o rosto vermelho de vergonha. Com alguns anos de convivência, a fada já sabia o que queria dizer e que poderia botar tudo a perder se não soubesse respeitar o limite do outro. 

 

"Ok, eu entendi. Se vamos ficar, vamos trocar de roupa e ficar mais confortáveis para fazermos algo por aqui. Podemos pedir uma pizza ou algo assim..." Yuri explicou, levantando-se  e indo para o guarda-roupa para escolher o pijama mais confortável que tinha.

 

"É que sua fantasia está realmente rasgada, Yura." Otabek se explicou, sem realmente levantar da cama, olhando fixamente para o rasgo no tecido, próximo à lombar do rapaz.

 

"Ah…” Plisetsky simplesmente falou, como se constasse algo. “Ainda bem que eu não vou mais usar essa porcaria. Pinica feito o inferno. E essa cueca fica entrando na bunda.”

 

“Ainda bem que você pode tirar, não é?” Otabek disse de forma inocente e distraída.

 

Ele apenas se deu conta do duplo sentido da sua frase quando percebeu que Yuri lhe olhou por sobre o ombro com malícia e começou a desfazer o laço que amarrava a faixa em sua cintura, evidenciando seu corpo de forma sensual.

 

Plisetsky torpemente apreciava ver a mistura de desejo e desconforto nas expressões sutis de Altin. Ele era óbvio demais como o outro não conseguia se deixar levar sem botar tudo imediatamente em claro. O melhor seria fazer as coisas do jeito dele para que tudo desse certo.

 

"O que foi?" O russo perguntou, tirando o mais velho do clima de sensualidade de uma vez. "Vai me ver trocar de roupa ou vai tirar essa calça que parece estar apertando suas bolas?"

 

O cazaque levantou, em silêncio, encaminhando-se para a saída do quarto. O mais novo olhou o outro, ciente de que ele era o lado racional da... Amizade? Isso era confuso e ainda não queria pensar sobre isso, era pedir demais? Podiam fazer as coisas do jeito de Otabek, mas também poderiam fazer as coisas um pouco Yuri, não?

 

"Eu sei que você quer conversar, Beka, mas podemos fazer isso amanhã?" Plisetsky perguntou, recebendo uma olhada questionadora do mais velho. "Quero dizer, eu sei que é importante, mas eu finalmente consegui  _ te beijar _ , sabe? Eu queria poder curtir esse momento um pouco mais antes de...  _ Pensar _ , sabe?"

 

Otabek estava sério demais e se aproximou de Yuri com o seu olhar inquisidor. Aquilo era enervante e estava começando a deixar o mais novo ansioso. A mão cazaque lhe tocou o rosto com suavidade e roubou da fada um selinho gentil.

 

"Você sabe meu sabor de pizza, não sabe?" O moreno questionou, ainda sério, mas sem estar rígido.

 

Aquilo era tudo o que ele precisava: uma promessa de que eles falariam sobre isso de forma mais direta e acertariam as coisas. Podia ser  _ casual _ sob essas condições.

 

Yuri estreitou os olhos e sorriu com satisfação perante o relaxamento do mais velho. 

 

"Marguerita. Tomate, queijo e _uns_ _matinhos_...." O mais novo debochou, fazendo ar de desgosto. "Chaaaato..." 

 

"Certinho, senhor calabresa, presunto, bacon, pepperoni, prosciutto e mais todas as partes possíveis do porco e cinco tipos de queijos diferentes." Altin riu discretamente. "Você não vai ser jovem para sempre, Yura."

 

"Deixa eu comer meu bacon em paz." Foi a resposta do loiro, tocando o peito do mais velho. "Você me tenta mais que seus matinhos saudáveis, então vá embora antes que eu transforme você na minha refeição principal e não na minha sobremesa."

 

Otabek riu, bem humorado, e se virou para sair do quarto, pronto para se trocar. O sorrisinho e a postura relaxada eram um alento para o coração russo. Passar a noite inteira beijando Otabek Altin e se divertindo com ele era bom demais para ser verdade. 

 

Mas ainda faltava algo.

 

"Beka?" Quando o moreno se virou para olhá-lo, Yuri exprimiu doçura em suas palavras como raramente fazia até mesmo para o outro. "Feliz aniversário. Eu sei que você não gosta de estardalhaço ou até que falem disso, mas… É isso. Feliz aniversário."

 

Altin simplesmente sorriu. Não um sorriso grande e absurdo, que de tão não habitual pareceria errado no seu rosto, mas sim um daqueles que não passava de um mero curvar para cima de lábios, mas era tão sincero que criava minúsculas rugas no nariz e no canto dos olhos apertados pelas bochechas. Yuri nunca tinha visto algo assim em Otabek e isso derreteu seu coração. 

 

O cazaque, por outro lado, sabia que não gostava que Yuri falasse de seu aniversário porque eles estavam separados, cada um treinando no seu canto, e Otabek egoisticamente queria que seu amigo estivesse ao seu lado em um momento como aquele. Agora estavam juntos, com a perspectiva de algo a mais depois daqueles beijos, mas, antes de tudo, como amigos. Aquilo valia, como diria Yura, um estardalhaço. 

 

"Obrigado, Yura." Foi tudo o que ele respondeu e se retirou do quarto, deixando o coração do russo tão aos saltos quanto o seu próprio. 

 

Enquanto isso, o iPhone de Yuri vibrava de forma insana. O mais novo olhou as notificações, contrariado.

 

Suíço Tarado: Você não está vindo.

Suíço Tarado: Viktor vai ficar magoado. 

Suíço Tarado: Ele encomendou uma caixa de piroshkis só pra você, sabe?

Yuri: Eu não queria ir pra uma festa chata cheia de adultos bêbados e todo mundo sabe disso.

Suíço Tarado: Sei… 

Suíço Tarado: Lugar de criança é em casa tomando leitinho quente...

Suíço Tarado: Falando em leitinho, você finalmente pegou Otabek Altin?

 

_ HÃ? _ Como assim? Mas...

 

Suíço Tarado: Quero dizer, aquela fantasia não deixava nada pra imaginação. 

Suíço Tarado: Se mesmo assim ele não cedesse e te pegasse de jeito, eu ia te dizer pra você partir pra outra.

Yuri: VOCÊ É UM MALDITO TARADO DEMONÍACO DE TRÊS CABEÇAS CHIFRUDAS!!!!

Yuri: CRIATURA ARDILOSA! CRIA DO MAL! ENVIADO DO CAPIROTO!

Suíço Tarado: Então funcionou...

Suíço Tarado: Interessante!

Yuri: NINFOMANÍACO SERVIÇAL DO TINHOSO!

Suíço Tarado: OW, seu ingrato!

Suíço Tarado: Isso doeu!

Suíço Tarado: Na caixa que eu mandei sua fantasia tem um fundo falso com lubrificante e camisinhas. 

Suíço Tarado: Faça bom uso deles.

Suíço Tarado: E se divirta.

Suíço Tarado: Feliz Halloween!

Suíço Tarado: E mande meus cumprimentos ao Altin por seu aniversário.

 

Tarado ardiloso! Christophe Giacometti era o mal em forma de gente! Claro que isso rendeu a Yuri um possível namorado, mas ele nunca cederia ao fato de que talvez, e só talvez, devesse uma a ele. 

 

Mas pensaria nisso depois. A roupa não se trocaria em um estalar de dedos, a pizza não se pediria sozinha e os beijos não se dariam em Otabek Altin magicamente. 

 

E Yuri Plisetsky esperou muito por isso para desperdiçar um segundo sequer daquele que prometia ser o melhor Halloween-barra-aniversário-de-Otabek da sua vida.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oi, como vai essa força? :D
> 
> Essa fic tem 3 versões. Essa é a terceira. Em algumas dessas versões, a fantasia do Yuri era diferente, assim como a roupa do Otabek e a pessoa responsável por fazer o Yuri vestir essa belezinha. Nunca precisei lutar tanto por uma fic quanto por esta. Espero que tenha valido a pena. huehuehue
> 
> Gratidão à @FloraAltin e @Ameko (perfis do Spirit) pelo apoio de sempre. <3 
> 
> Agradeço de antemão aos favoritos e comentários, que serão respondidos todos, mesmo que demore (desculpem por isso). Vocês sempre me dão muito carinho e motivação pra seguir escrevendo e é muito gratificante saber que o que eu escrevo faz vocês felizes de alguma forma. 
> 
> Mais alguma coisa? Acho que nada. 
> 
> Então é isso. 
> 
> Até mais. E obrigada pelos peixes. :) [/Referências]


End file.
